


destruction

by nottay



Series: ten words challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, oikawa is very sad, tw for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Summary: he'll end up destroying him if he doesn't get away.
Relationships: implied Iwaoi - Relationship
Series: ten words challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738852
Kudos: 14





	destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzvkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzvkki/gifts).



he’ll destroy him. he has to get out. get away. he can’t deal with it anymore. he can’t hurt hajime anymore than he already has. at this rate, he’ll destroy him. he has to go. 

\-----

hajime doesn’t know why he did it. maybe one day he will. but he guesses, no one really knows why anyone does it.


End file.
